leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-25548760-20141031204747
Actually everyone know that fiora passive and W do not scale into lategame at all. So, just for the fun, why not try to kick her back in game making some changes? Those are the main change : ---- P - " Skirmisher 's Proud " When hit by champion , big minion or monster 's autoattack Fiora gain one stack of morale. Whenver she got at least one stack of morale, she gain HPxS equal to "total morale" + ( fiora level ) . During "fencing stance" every champion, big minion or monster's autoattack increase her morale by 1. This increase last for 6 seconds. Everytimes she get hitted by c/m/m autoattack she reset the duration of her current morale ( flat 1 + "bonus from fencing style" ) to 6 seconds. Max morale bonus : Lv1: 5 , lv2 : 8, lv3 : 11, lv4: 14, lv5 : 17 Q - Lunge Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within + Morale seconds at no mana cost. Every stack of Morale extend this delay duration by one. W - Fencing Stance ( no cost on mana ) Fiora goes on fencing stance. While on this stance she does not gain the bonus attack damage but gain the ability to parry the enemy or big monster/minion basic attack. Every attacks parried consume 6/4/2% of her max mana [ ndr. cause of the concentration needed to perform this task ] and increase her morale by one. ---- Without the need of doing deep math, let's see what those change giver her to her kit and gameplay. First of all, she can finally have 2 build path: the usual straight "ad/crit/a.sped" and the " straight ad / mana " . The first one is the actual one, the second works around playing her like a true ad caster with strong singergy on mana items ( ..essence reaver, muramana ) who scale into " a new form of tankiness". Overall with this change we make her less reliant on her ulti to dish out damage / evade damage and we give her a new resource based on mana% shread to evade basic attack. She gain more mobility and micromechanics over her Q ( She cast first dash on minion/mob, extending the duration of the second till 4+ morale sec for the cast, meanwhile the internal cast is again back allowing her to "(2)dash - (1) dash - (2)dash ) . A sort of triple Q rengar ) and her sustain became a reliable bonus on lategame. Her concept became the skirmisher who dash in the middle of the fight, keep parryng attacks - being finally able too soak damage - then if she see an openining and not just an " hard " or " lucky " try , she dash in on her target. She turn into a "bruiser" with decent sustain all the match with a new form of " tankiness" ( not the usual armor / mr or hp free bonus ). Those change are supposed to switch her to the true "defensive" fencer and hight mobility nature ( every duelist got " combat expertise " if you know what i mean :P ). Some info about the before/after : DURING LANE fiora lv3 fiora now, 4 stacks : 40 hp over 6 seconds. Lv 18 fiora , 4 stack : 100 hp over 6 sec.. ( so wow . ._. ) fiora Lv3 ( max 5 morale + 1 base | 6x5% = max 30 % mana lost | ( 1 + 6 )= 7 + 3 x sec = 60 hp over 6 sec ) [ this mean.. during early game, short activation of stance to not waste all the mana, just focusing on parrying a couple of auto to keep HP regeneration bonus up ) ( concept : fencer keep hitting and keep trading ] Lv18 ( max morale 17 + 1 | 18 x 2 = 36% mana lost | (18) + 17 = 35 hp x sec x 6 = 210 hp over 6 sec ) [ This mean .. she can evade incoming aa damage, bosting her morale and giving her a real Hp regen trough the rest of fight that can be extended thanks to the refresh on every aa takens ] Build paths: Essence reaver : the mana restored on Hit give her a way to keep "soaking" recovering a portion of the mana burned to the stance. Muramana : give her a bigger pool of mana, giving her ( after mana% of her FS ) a bigger pool of remaning mana to use spell, allowing her to use the stance more freely and for more time [ positive ] New soaking ability, real hp regen, way to evade damage for limited time moving her away from the " assassin(?) all in champ who get kill or get killed, without even an escape", one more dash with a proper management of Q negative Need way more micromanagement , her FS works only on autoattack making her "tankyness" pointless vs ap and ad caster ( making her balanced ), she looses the bonus AD during FS, she burn out tons of mana during stance ( a sort of Swain ulti, bad management = 0 mana )